The Prometheus Project
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: (WIP)(AU) Ron likes new student Kim Possible, even though she's very strange, and has ties to the Prometheus Project. But will the truth about her destroy them? R&R! Ch6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Prometheus Project  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone enjoys this! I'll try to make it good!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"Attention!" Steve Barkin roared, finally gaining the awareness of the mass of assembled students. Little monsters never took interest in what they should. "We have a new student today. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Kim Possible."  
  
Barkin carelessly waved a hand behind him, where a girl sat benignly in a chair only feet away. Her mop of orange-red hair was almost as enticing as her green eyes, eyes that were currently staring blankly ahead, not registering much of anything, apparently. Her body was lithe and somewhat petite, perfect for cheerleading if she were to try out.  
  
"I want everyone here to give Miss Possible a friendly time at Middleton High," Barkin concluded. He didn't look at the girl, having already found her far too creepy for him. There was something unnatural about her, and it wasn't the name.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After the introduction assembly, Ron Stoppable went to his locker. Barkin had made it clear after the last introduction "incident": No naked mole rats in the gym during assemblies. Personally, Ron thought the man was being unfair, since Rufus was more restrained than he appeared.  
  
He arrived at the locker and applied the combination, the grin on his face even as the small door swung open and Rufus gave a cry of greeting.  
  
"Hey, Rufus, whatcha been doing?"  
  
The mole rat muttered something about Wade and Ron glanced at the computer in his locker. The small monitor was only about ten inches, or so he constantly guessed, with a small keyboard. Ron had met Wade at a computer convention, where Ron had been trying to sell his old piece of junk.  
  
Fortunately, Wade had been so good as to replace it with a supremely useful model, which he had promised was state of the art. Ron had nearly cried with joy, and the two boys had gotten along famously ever since.  
  
Now, reaching past Rufus, Ron switched on the terminal and smiled as his friend's face appeared.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Wade greeted. "I've been waiting for you to get back from that assembly."  
  
"How'd you know we had an assembly?"  
  
"I checked."  
  
Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. What'd you need me for?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you what your impression of the new student is."  
  
Ron kept his eyebrow cocked. "Any particular reason?"  
  
With a trace of guilt in his voice, Wade admitted, "I kinda hacked into a few databases and found out her parents are two /very/ impressive people."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Her father is one of the best scientists alive, and her mother's a renowned brain surgeon."  
  
Ron cringed. "A brain surgeon? Why do people do icky jobs like that?"  
  
Wade shrugged. "I find them very admirable people. I wonder why they moved here? There are far better places."  
  
"Forget why they came here," Ron said impatiently, "I want to know about her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and Rufus did the same. "The new student, duh! Man, you have /got/ to see her! She is /beautiful/!"  
  
Wade began entering commands into his own computers and replied a minute later.  
  
"I can't find much of anything on her."  
  
Ron's face fell. "What? Why not?"  
  
Wade shook his head. "All I /can/ find are the basics: Date and place of birth, full name, and former residence, along with a few medical items, but pretty much nothing else. She doesn't seem to have gone into any clubs or /anything/ at her previous school."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Who cares? Do you have her address?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great. I need to make a friend around here. The only people who treat me with remote respect are the cheerleaders."  
  
"But that's only when they need a favor."  
  
Ron sighed. "The tragedies of being me. Come on, Rufus, let's go get a new friend!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Cold, hard eyes watched the new student as she moved around the cafeteria, taking in everything.  
  
Sitting at a table populated solely by her fellow cheerleaders, Bonnie Rockwaller studied Kim Possible. The new girl seemed fascinated by the simplest things, acting detached and distant.  
  
"Hardly cheerleader material," Bonnie said, keeping her eyes on Kim. "I doubt she'd make it past the first move."  
  
"You can be too judgmental, you know?" asked Tara, frowning at the squad captain. "She looks perfectly fine to me."  
  
"She would," Bonnie said bitterly, fixing Tara with a hard look.  
  
"Would you two /please/ stop arguing?" Marcella asked. "We have a new candidate, whether she knows it or not."  
  
"Maybe," Bonnie agreed with a sour tone, "but who's going to feel her out?"  
  
"Aside from all of us at one point or another, we can always get Ron to do it," Tara said. "Of course, Brick Flagg and Josh Mankey would also do it, but I think Ron has the best chance."  
  
"And that is why?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Because he's naturally trustworthy," Marcella pointed out.  
  
Incredibly, Ron was stepping past the table when Marcella called him over. At first, he appeared confused by their request for him to join them, but then Tara explained.  
  
"Ron, we were all hoping if you could be friends with Kim Possible over there," the girl asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh, why?"  
  
"Because we want to know if she's worthy of being a cheerleader," Bonnie replied, her voice cold and hard.  
  
"Well, I was gonna do it anyway," Ron said. "She seems like a nice girl."  
  
"Then could you be a gentleman and do what is asked of you?" Marcella said.  
  
(AN: Could someone PLEASE tell me the cheerleaders' names? I don't know any!)  
  
Ron shrugged again and walked over to Kim, who was studying the lunch line. He wondered what was wrong with her: She kept staring, unblinking, at everything she saw, as if awestruck by the simplest things.  
  
"Uh, hello," Ron said. "I'm Ron Stoppable, and this is Rufus." On cue, the naked mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket and greeted Kim.  
  
Kim, for her part, stared at the two. When she spoke, it was in a detached and monotone voice. "Hello, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus the naked mole rat."  
  
Under her unblinking gaze, Ron was getting nervous. Why did she keep staring at him like that? It was really creepy.  
  
"Um, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to, you know, hang out?" Ron asked, trying to keep his fears at bay. Man, this Kim Possible was creepy, there was no two ways about it!  
  
"What is this 'hang out'?" Kim asked in her detached voice.  
  
"You know, when people get together and have a good time!" Ron said. Didn't she know this kind of thing? Who didn't?  
  
"This 'hang out' serves no purpose, and is thus unimportant."  
  
The words stunned Ron. It really wasn't the fact that she turned him down-- -he was, after all, a rather unpopular person---but the words she had used, her entire sentence syntax. Who in the world at her age would say "thus"?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"But Kim, I'm begging you!" Ron pleaded as he walked with Kim towards her home.  
  
In fact, he had been begging her ever since lunch. Each time, her response had been, frighteningly, the exact same phrase: "This 'hang out' serves no purpose, and is thus unimportant."  
  
It puzzled Ron to no end that she acted so weird. He wondered why she did it: Had she suffered a childhood trauma? Was she mentally handicapped?  
  
A chilling new thought possibility entered his mind: Did she have abusive parents that forbade her from certain things? Ron sincerely hoped not; Kim seemed like too good a person for something hat awful to be a part of their life.  
  
Ron had time to realize they had just arrived at Kim's door before it opened. Standing there was a man slightly taller than Ron, with short brown hair and gray on the sides.  
  
"Home already, Kimmie?" he asked.  
  
"Affirmative, Dr. Possible," the girl replied beatifically.  
  
The man looked at Ron. "And you would be?"  
  
"Ron Stoppable, sir!" Ron said, shaking the man's hand enthusiastically. "I was just trying to ask your daughter here if she wanted to hang out with me sometime."  
  
"I'm afraid we don't allow Kim to do that," Dr. Possible said, and Ron's face fell. "At least, not yet. We just moved here."  
  
Brightening back up, Ron said, "Well, there's always later! I'll see you around, Kim!"  
  
After Ron had dashed off, Dr. Possible brought Kim into the house. He had her sit down on the living room couch, where she blissfully stayed, gazing off straight ahead without a care in the world. When he returned to her, his wife was with him. They both took seats opposite the girl, eyeing her intently.  
  
"Kim, is everything functioning perfectly?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"Everything is functioning perfectly, Mrs. Possible," Kim replied, her tone detached yet beatific.  
  
"Kim, how many times did you blink today?" Dr. Possible asked.  
  
"Zero times, Dr. Possible."  
  
The two adults exchanged worried looks. Dr. Possible sighed and his wife studied Kim. She noticed the girl's eyes looked rather spooky when she didn't blink.  
  
"Kim," Mrs. Possible asked, "could you try blinking every eleven seconds starting tomorrow?"  
  
"I am capable of trying, Mrs. Possible," Kim replied.  
  
"What your...mother...means, Kim, is that she wants you to do what she asked," Dr. Possible explained to the girl.  
  
"I understand now. Thank you, Dr. Possible."  
  
"You're welcome, Kimmie. Now, do your homework, and we'll have dinner at six."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Possible."  
  
Standing up, Kim went to her room and performed the task while her parents talked.  
  
"Some boy accompanied her home," the man told his wife. "Said his name was Ron Stoppable. Sounds kind of silly, if you think about it."  
  
"I don't care," Mrs. Possible said. "We can't afford for everyone to come snooping into our lives. I'm going to have to work on her before bedtime. She's too distanced to fit in at school with all those...normal children. It might cause problems."  
  
Dr. Possible nodded. "I agree. We can't have any little oddities about her if they can be helped."  
  
Mrs. Possible stood up. "I should start making dinner. She could already be done her homework."  
  
"We both know she would never ask to help."  
  
"I know, but it still gives /me/ something to do."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: What's up with Kim?  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Prometheus Project 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait! 

***********************************************************************

Chapter 2 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

When Ron arrived home, he rushed upstairs to his room.  He was still filled with joy that Kim's dad hadn't rejected outright the idea of his daughter being around a guy like Ron, and that gave the blond plenty of hope to go on.  He plopped into his chair and fired up his computer, eager to start chatting with Wade again.  

As soon as the boy genius's face appeared, Ron began talking.  He wasn't really bothered by the fact that Wade seemed to want to say something himself.  

"Oh _man_, Wade, you have _got_ to meet her!" Ron said.  "She's even cooler than a naco!" 

Wade cocked an eyebrow.  "That's a pretty high status for a mere human." 

Ron shook his head.  "You're not getting it: She's not a human; she's a _goddess_.  Perfect hair, irresistible green eyes, that cute little face…I almost want to go back to her house right now!" 

Wade's brow furrowed.  "Back to her house?  You were there?" 

Ron nodded fervently.  "Yep, but her dad didn't look like he wanted to let me hang around, so I left.  He said Kim's family just moved here."  

Wade shrugged.  "Well, that's understandable.  Then again, he could want you away because you have that freaky personality."  

"I do not have a freaky personality, Wade!" Ron said indignantly.  

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and agreed, nodding his head repeatedly.  

Wade sighed.  "I'll never win against the both of you, will I?" 

"I don't see why you should," Ron said.  "Ready to help me with my homework?  I really don't want my mom to yell at me for getting another F in Algebra." 

"Yeah, yeah," Wade said distractedly.  "Let me finish up my search and I'll be right with you." 

Ron raised an eyebrow.  "What're you searching for?" 

"Any unusual info on Kim's parents.  I don't know why, but for some reason there seems to be something wrong with Kim's file.  I need to see what that is."  

"Cool," Ron said, completely uninterested.  "Just tell me if anything mentions Kim.  Now, on to the homework!" 

Rufus made an eager sort of sound, apparently also wanting to get the troublesome matter out of the way.  

************************************************************************

Dr. Possible entered the kitchen, his wife not noticing him as she worked to fix the family a good dinner.  He waited until she had set the stove and had gotten a moment to relax before he spoke.  

"You don't think we'll have to actually do anything to that Stoppable boy, do you?" he asked.  

"I hope not," the woman replied.  "I'm sure he's just some poor kid who has no idea what's going on.  But if he likes Kim, there's only so much we can do."  

"Such as alter the boy's memory." 

Mrs. Possible nodded gravelly.  

"_Along_ with the memories of anyone and everyone who's the least bit suspicious," Dr. Possible added.  "I don't like the choices myself, but it's better if Lipsky doesn't find out." 

"Do you really think it's possible for your old colleague to find out after all the hard work we did?" Mrs. Possible asked.  

Dr. Possible nodded.  "I wouldn't put it past him.  He may be an idiot when it comes to common sense, but he was always scientifically brilliant." 

Mrs. Possible sighed heavily.  "I just hope he doesn't find out the truth.  He's better under the delusion that the Prometheus Project is something _he_ can use."  

Though she had not been looking at her husband before, she did now, and caught the dark warning on his face.  She inwardly berated herself for not having had the forethought to make sure she didn't mention that project.  She even felt the irony that Prometheus meant "forethought." 

"Sorry," she said.  

"It's all right.  Why don't you work on our little girl while I make sure the meatloaf doesn't burn?" 

Mrs. Possible nodded and left the kitchen, heading to her study to retrieve some of her utensils before going to Kim's room.  She entered, finding the girl in the middle of putting away her school things, seated at her desk.  

"Dinner should be ready in a little while, Kimmie," the woman doctor said sweetly.  "In the meantime, I'm going to see what I can do to enhance your personality so that you can fit in better with outsiders."  

"Yes, Mrs. Possible," Kim replied.  

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Mrs. Possible removed a scalpel from a pocket and stepped over to the girl's side.  She put a hand on Kim's right temple, holding the hair aside as she raised the scalpel and gently, expertly, sliced into the girl's skin.  

Kim didn't make a sound, staying perfectly still.  Mrs. Possible cut three of a square's four sides, peeling the flap of skin away.  

***********************************************************************

Ron had fallen asleep at his computer, with Wade having signed off long ago, when Mrs. Stoppable came into his room.  The woman _tsk_ed, shaking her head and also shaking Ron by the shoulder.  

"Come on, Ron, dinner's ready."  

"Huh?" he asked groggily as he came around.  "Coming."  He poked Rufus awake and checked the computer, noticing Wade was gone for now.  The naked mole rat hopped into his master's pocket, and the two went downstairs to the kitchen table, eager for some grub.  

"What's up tonight?" he asked, eyeing his plate with anticipation.  

"Chicken and potatoes," his mother replied, placing the steaming pot in the center of the dinner table.  

Ron greedily dug in, eager to finish his food and get back to Wade.  Perhaps the boy genius had already found out what the deal was with Kim's file.  Overall, Ron was hardly interested in the matter, and would much rather leave Wade to his work.  But, if the file revealed something important about Kim, Ron wanted to know.  After all, he really liked the girl.  These thoughts entertained Ron while Rufus, who had leapt from Ron's pocket, sank his teeth into his own side of chicken.  

"You're in a hurry tonight," Mrs. Stoppable observed.  "Any particular reason?" 

"Yeah!" Ron replied through a mouthful of chicken.  "There's a new girl at school, and she's really good-looking!" 

"A new girl, eh?" the woman said with a sly look.  "No wonder you're eating so fast.  You must really want to call her."  

Ron swallowed before saying, "Actually, I want to talk to Wade about her.  He said there were some odd things about her, like some errors in her file and only a little basic info about her." 

Mrs. Stoppable shrugged.  "Well, some people like to keep to themselves." 

"I guess so," her son agreed.  "I'm done!  C'mon, Rufus."  

The naked mole rat abandoned his meal and scampered up onto Ron's shoulder.  The blond returned to his computer and contacted Wade, who had, from the look on his face, been waiting for Ron.  

"Took you long enough," Wade said.  

"Chicken and potatoes, my friend," Ron said, patting his stomach for effect.  

"Yeah, sure.  Anyway, I finally managed to figure out what was wrong with Kim's file." 

"And?" 

Wade sighed.  "This is going to sound weird, but a bunch of her data is complete fabrication."  

Ron looked puzzled.  "Say what?" 

"It's a lie!" Wade explained.  "Her file has been purposely altered with false information to make it appear normal."  

"What's fake about it?"  

"Her place of birth, her former residence, and most of her medical information."  

Ron stared at his friend.  "Really?" 

Wade nodded.  "She doesn't even seem to have a _name!_  When I finished unraveling everything, several bits of data were left completely blank: Weight, name, all her baby info, and her existence prior to Middleton!" 

Ron simply kept on staring.  He couldn't believe that the person he was head over heals for was really some sort of _ghost_.  

"Ron, are you okay?" 

Snapping out of her reverie, Ron answered, "Yeah, I'll be fine.  At least tell me you have an address or phone number for her."  

Wade shook his head.  He looked almost sad about the matter.  "Nope.  After I undid all these 'corrections,' I found out her address and number are really for a place out in Oregon."  

Ron slowly shook his head.  "But this doesn't make sense.  Why would she be hiding all this stuff from everyone?" 

"Maybe she's got skeletons in the closet," Wade suggested.  "Nobody wants the whole world to know everything about them."  

Ron nodded.  "I get what you mean."  He sighed, sounding exasperated, and more than a little confused.  "I'll see you later, Wade."  

Wade said goodbye before signing off.  Ron looked at Rufus, their eyes making contact.  

"What does it mean, Rufus?  What could Kim Possible be hiding from us?" 

The only response he got was Rufus saying, "I don't know." 

**********************************************************************

Dr. Possible and his wife were already eating when Kim came downstairs.  She had a smile on her face, but her lips were not parted, and so her teeth didn't show.  

"Hi, Mom.  Hi, Dad," she said.  

In response, Dr. Possible spit out what food was in his mouth, the contents of his throat mixed with Kim's words causing his to briefly choke and cough.  While Mrs. Possible worriedly clapped him on the back, Kim watched with rapt attention, the expression on her face that of fear and concern.  

When the scientist regained himself, he stared at his daughter with an awed look.  

"My God," he breathed, "she's so much more normal now.  She even sounded just like those subjects…like _normal kids_."  

"I know," Mrs. Possible said.  "I was very thorough with her.  She should be able to pass for human now.  She was extraordinarily close to begin with, and now she's only gotten better."  

Dr. Possible strode over to Kim, studying her very closely.  "It's too bad she _isn't_ human.  But on the other hand, we made her so incredibly superior to anyone else.  She has a memory retention that could put anyone alive to shame.  And that's not even mentioning everything else."  

"I think we should just go ahead with everything," Mrs. Possible said.  "Kim should only have to fit in with all those other kids at school.  She has no need to show them she's superior.  Remember that, Kimmie."  

"Sure, Mom," the girl replied.  

Mrs. Possible smiled.  "I knew I did a good job."  

Dr. Possible nodded.  "Now our only worries are Lipsky and making sure that Stoppable boy keeps his head in the clouds." 

************************************************************************

AUTHOR: I hope this chapter was at least a little okay. 

READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Prometheus Project 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I had new fics to write! 

TO Italian Werewolf: I'll explain all about Kim as the story progresses, but I can't tell you outright, because that would spoil everything.  Glad you like the fic. 

TO KitannaRed: Actually, that _would_ be funny if Mrs. Possible were a cannibal.  

***********************************************************************

Chapter 3 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Kim, you know full well that you can eat normal people's food," Mrs. Possible reminded her daughter.  

Nodding, Kim impaled a slice of lettuce on her fork and put it in her mouth.  Her eyes went wide at first, and then narrowed as she chewed the slice.  

"It's all…_crunchy_," she told her parents.  

"A lot of things are like that, Kim," Dr. Possible said.  "But in order to pass for normal, you'll have to eat food like humans do."  

"But can't humans just perform a single large intake of food and be done with it?" Kim asked. 

Mrs. Possible laughed.  "It doesn't work that way, honey." 

"Honey?" Kim asked, clearly confused.  

"I'm using the word 'honey' in a caring context.  It's what humans do."  

Kim nodded.  

"It'll take some time to explain human culture to her, dear," Dr. Possible said.  

"I know.  Still, she should be able to avoid suspicion.  At least I got her to call us Mom and Dad."  

***********************************************************************

"Agent Delta, report." 

The agent gulped as he rose from his chair and left his station, walking up the stairs to the leader's command station.  The high chair was turned away from him, and Delta stood in front of the desk, waiting. 

"Well?" the leader asked. 

"I believe we may have found something, sir." 

The chair swiveled around and Delta found himself facing the man in charge of the local division of the Worldwide Evil Empire.  Leaning forward, Gemini looked at Agent Delta through the eye that was not covered by an eye patch.  

"Tell me more, Agent Delta." 

Delta cleared his throat before speaking.  "Well, sir, I was doing the search you asked me to perform when I found that there was a rather unique transfer of a new school student in a place called Middleton." 

Gemini's eye narrowed.  "You came up here to tell me about something as meaningless as a _new student?_" 

"A new student named Possible, sir." 

Gemini's bad mood vanished, and was replaced by a satisfied smile.  "Continue with your research, Agent Delta.  Gather as much information on this student as you can." 

"Yes, sir." 

When Delta was back at his station, Gemini opened up a communications channel to his own boss.  True, he led this base of the Worldwide Evil Empire, but he didn't control the whole thing.  That was a position occupied by another madman… 

The display screen on his console lit up, showing a man cloaked in shadows.  

"What is it?" he demanded.  

"I believe we have found a new lead, Dr. Drakken." 

The figure immediately moved closer to the screen, stepping out of the shadows.  He was a man with black hair, blue skin, a scar on one cheek, and he wore a blue uniform.  

"Where?" Drakken asked.  

"Some place called Middleton." 

Drakken smiled.  "Good work.  Is there any definite proof it's who we're looking for?" 

"My man is working on it as we speak." 

Drakken nodded.  "Excellent, Gemini.  I don't need to remind you of the importance of this whole thing, do I?" 

Gemini shook his head.  "No, sir." 

"Good.  Once we have Possible, he and that wife of his will be forced to tell us everything about the Prometheus Project." 

"Right, Doctor." 

Drakken chuckled.  "Oh, I can't wait to have such a device in my hands.  With it, the Worldwide Evil Empire will rule the entire planet." 

"There is one more thing," Gemini informed his superior.  

"Yes?" 

"The way we found out about this is that the name 'Possible' showed up as a transfer student to a high school." 

Drakken's eyes narrowed.  "So he has a kid?  So what?  Just get the parents.  For all you know, he could have adopted the little snot." 

"Yes, sir," Gemini said as the display screen went black.  

************************************************************************

Ron had had his suspicions about Kim Possible, and they had only been doubled by the news Wade had told him.  He didn't know now whether to consider her normal or not.  She looked human, she had a human voice…but underneath it all, _was_ she human? 

Mustering his courage, Ron took a deep breath and knocked on her front door.  After a few moments, the door opened and Kim stood there, looking perfectly fine.  

"Hey, Ron," she smiled.  

Ron's jaw almost hit the doorstep.  He could have sworn that only yesterday she had been acting like a robot.  

_Oh, it_ was _yesterday_, he remembered.  Regaining control and pulling up his jaw, he asked, "Kim, are you feeling any different today?" 

"No." 

"But yesterday you were acting all machinelike and everything!" 

Kim smiled, shaking her head.  "Ron, I was only trying to make an impression.  It was just an act.  There's nothing wrong with me." 

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, and she smiled down at him.  

"Hey, little guy!  How's it hanging?" 

Rufus gave her a "Salright" and she turned back to Ron.  

"C'mon, Ron, we don't want to be late for school."  

"Yeah, yeah." 

************************************************************************

When the pair arrived at school, Ron found, to his great amazement, that Kim was indeed more normal.  She got along well with others, and he was forced to conclude that Kim had indeed been pretending.  

"Glad you really are normal," he said as they walked to his locker.  "You had everyone spooked big time." 

"Sorry if I did," Kim apologized.  "But it was my first day, and I didn't want to be another face in the crowd like most new students are." 

Ron laughed.  "I hear you." 

Reaching his locker, he performed the combination and opened it.  Kim noticed the computer and raised her eyebrows.  

"Nice." 

"Thanks.  I had a friend put it in.  Maybe you could meet him sometime, since he wants to meet you." 

Kim's brow furrowed.  "He does?" 

Ron nodded.  "Yeah.  Wade's real eager to meet the daughter of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon."  The blond shuddered at the last part.  

Kim noticed the shudder.  "You don't like brain surgeons?" 

"No, it's just that people who cut apart other people's brains creep me out." 

The computer abruptly came alive, with Wade's face staring at Ron.  

"Morning, Ron."  

"Morning, Wade.  I'd like you to meet Kim Possible." 

Wade looked at Kim and did his best to hide his surprise.  "Hi.  Nice to meet you." 

"Same here," Kim said in a perfectly friendly tone.  "Ron told me you were interested in my parents or something along those lines." 

Wade nodded.  "Actually, I am interested.  It's not every day you know a guy who's friends with the daughter of parents like yours." 

Kim smiled sheepishly.  "Stop, you're embarrassing me." 

"Sorry." 

The bell rang, signaling the need for every student to reach his or her homeroom.  

***********************************************************************

"So how'd Mr. Barkin go on you?" Ron asked Kim as they sat down for lunch in the cafeteria.  

"He wasn't so bad," Kim answered.  

"Really?  New kids usually get majorly spooked by him." 

Kim scoffed, rolling her eyes.  "Please, he is _so_ not the drama." 

Ron smiled.  "Glad to see somebody has an opinion like mine." 

Rufus popped his head out and made agreeing sounds.  

"Thanks, Rufus," Ron said.  

The naked mole rat said something about agreeing with the other human, and Ron's face fell.  

"Thanks a lot, Rufus." 

Kim giggled.  

"Looks like somebody here's having fun," Bonnie Rockwaller sneered as she came over.  

"What do _you_ want, Bonnie?" Ron asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Just to tell Kim here that the rest of the cheerleaders want her to show up at tryouts.  We're one member short of a full team." 

"That's never a good thing," Kim said. 

"I know," Ron agreed, "especially since Bonnie here is the girl who got Monique all steamed up, which made her quit." 

Kim raised her eyebrows.  "Ouch." 

Bonnie's face darkened and she stormed off.  Kim and Ron watched her go for a moment before they began to eat.  

"What's your favorite food, Kim?" Ron asked. 

Kim's eyes went wide as she thought to come up with an answer.  She quickly selected a logical answer.  

"Pizza." 

"Not bad.  You like nachos or tacos?" 

"They're okay." 

Ron grinned slyly.  "Then how about a naco?" 

Kim searched her brain for any mention of the word, but came up with nothing.  

"What's that?" 

Ron launched into an explanation with the air of one who is proud to have such knowledge.  

"It's a combination of nacho and taco to create the ultimate snack food.  I eat those things like there's no tomorrow." 

Kim blinked, perplexed.  "But there is a tomorrow." 

Ron couldn't stop himself: He exploded into laughter, his food flying out of his mouth and splattering onto the table.  Kim's eyes ballooned and she shoved her chair back, looking disgusted.  

When he finally recovered from the bought of laughter, Ron said, "Kim, jeez, where'd you learn that joke?" 

Kim looked as confused as ever.  "It wasn't a joke."  

"You gotta be kidding me.  You've never told a joke in your life?" 

Kim shook her head.  

"Man, Kim, I cannot _believe_ you've never told a joke before!  That's just not possible!" 

Kim stared at him.  "Is this unusual?" 

"Of course it is!" Ron said.  "People just don't not joke!  It's practically a crime!" 

"I won't get in trouble, will I?" Kim asked worriedly.  

"Nah, but you seriously need to learn how to have a sense of humor."  

Kim hesitated a moment before asking, "Ron, could you teach me how to have a sense of humor?" 

Ron froze in the middle of eating his hot dog and then slowly turned to look at her.  For a moment, he said nothing.  

"Sure!" he agreed jovially.  "I'll teach you everything you need to know about all that stuff!" 

Kim smiled gratefully.  "Thanks, Ron.  You're a real friend." 

************************************************************************

Ron walked home with Kim again, talking excitedly.  He was very glad that she wasn't turning him down every time he asked her to hang out with him.  Now when he asked, she gave a less negative response.  

"I don't know, Ron," she said, smiling sadly.  "My parents are a little strict sometimes.  If we're lucky we can hang out, but otherwise the chances are thin."  

Ron smiled back.  "Hey, it's no biggie!" 

"Thanks.  I was kind of hoping you'd understand." 

"You take are of yourself.  I need to get home before my mom starts thinking I don't like her cooking!  See ya!"  He waved madly as he hurried off.  

The door opened and Dr. Possible let her inside.  Kim dropped her backpack on her bed and then went to the kitchen, where her parents were sitting at the table.  

"Welcome home, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible greeted.  "Have a good day at school?" 

"Yeah, actually," the girl answered.  "The cheerleading squad wants me to try out for a position, and Ron agreed to teach me how to tell jokes."  

The adults immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  Kim blinked at them, trying to figure out what she had done wrong.  

"Kim, just you just say that Stoppable boy agreed to teach you humor?" Dr. Possible asked.  

Kim nodded.  

"But you don't need to learn humor, Kim," Mrs. Possible said.  "You have everything in your—" 

"Dear," Dr. Possible said warningly.  

"In your head," the woman finished.  

Kim looked at her mother for a moment before she said, "But isn't all my data stored in my memory banks?" 

Dr. Possible, who had been taking a sip of his coffee, abruptly choked and coughed.  When he had gotten over it, he looked at Kim.  

"Kim, your mother and I have told you repeatedly not to talk like that.  You know that if anybody were to find out about us—"  

"Bad things would happen, I know," Kim said, looking at the floor.  "Sorry." 

Mrs. Possible put an arm around Kim's shoulders.  "It's okay, honey.  Your father's just worried about losing you.  We both are." 

"Thanks, Mom." 

"Just be sure you don't slip again," Dr. Possible warned.  "You need to fit in with humans, even though you aren't one." 

"True, but our Kim's so close to being human," Mrs. Possible reminded her husband.  "She is alive—at least, part of her is." 

************************************************************************

AUTHOR: Hope that was okay! 

READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Prometheus Project 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I am very busy! 

TO Orta Dragoon: What? 

TO Pirate Princess: Cool name, and I have something really great planned for how Ron deals with Kim being what she is.  But to be technical, she isn't a robot.  

***********************************************************************

Chapter 4  

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

Kim finished brushing her teeth and grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs.  She was looking forward to meeting Ron and learning how to tell jokes.  When she reached the kitchen, her parents were sitting at the table, her father reading the newspaper and her mother cooking some scrambled eggs.  

"Morning," Kim greeted as she took a seat.  

Mrs. Possible came over with the eggs on a plate and placed them in front of Kim, and then gave the girl a fork.  "Dig in." 

Kim blinked, confused.  "Huh?" 

"Your mother means you can start eating," Dr. Possible explained, still reading the paper.  

Nodding to the man, though he didn't notice, Kim began eating the scrambled eggs.  As she did so, her father put down the paper and cleared his throat.  

"Kim, your mother and I were talking about your relationship with that Stoppable boy last night, and frankly—"  

"We couldn't be happier for you, dear," Mrs. Possible interrupted.  Her husband glanced up at her, an annoyed look in his eye, but she didn't pay him any attention.  "Even though we're concerned for your safety, like all parents are with their children, we're glad you managed to find a friend as good as this Ron Stoppable seems." 

Kim smiled.  "Thanks a lot, Mom."  

"Anytime, honey.  Did you finish practicing brushing your teeth?"  At Kim's nod, she said, "Then you'd better do it for real now."  

"Right."  Kim went upstairs, this time to brush her teeth for real.  

When she had gone, Dr. Possible glared at his wife.  "Dear, I hope you don't actually _approve_ of her relationship with that boy." 

"It's just like I said, to be honest," Mrs. Possible replied.  "Kim needs our support.  After all, the rest of the world would just study her like a lab rat if they ever knew about her.  Finding a friend, it's just so…so _wonderful_, you know?  She needs this."  

Dr. Possible paused before responding.  "You're right.  I'm just worried that something terrible might be at the end of this relationship.  As incredible as she is, Kim _isn't_ human."  

Mrs. Possible gave her husband a withering stare.  "She deserves to be."  

***********************************************************************

"So," Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows, "ready to learn how to tell jokes from the Ronmeister?" 

Kim blinked.  "But we agreed that you would teach me to joke, not this 'Ronmeister.'"  

Ron exploded once more into laughter, causing Kim to stare at him as he writhed helplessly on the ground for several minutes.  When he had finished, he stood back up and cleaned himself off.  

"Sorry, KP, but you crack me up with that deadpan-type humor of yours," Ron said.  "You don't realize it yet, but you're a practical _goldmine_ of comedy!"  

Kim smiled.  "Thanks, Ron.  That's really sweet of you." 

"Okay, now I teach you the sacred art of joking," Ron said.  Rufus stuck his head out and nodded, rubbing his hands together eagerly.  

Kim raised an eyebrow.  "Joking is a sacred art?" 

"Well, no, technically it isn't, but it ranks pretty high on my list of favorite things."  

Ron forced himself to ignore the minor thoughts in his head as he taught Kim how to joke—or rather, taught her the basics.  He didn't want to remember what Wade had said, about Kim not having any real history—about her not even having a _name_!  

_Stop it!_ Ron thought viciously to himself.  _Kim's your friend—your best friend!  She's the only person who's ever been nice to you—aside from Monique, anyway—and she deserves to have good thoughts, uh, thought about her!_  

Nodding, Ron continued with the lesson, but had to stop himself as Bonnie came over.  The smug look on her face was all he needed to know that something was playing in her favor.  Try as he might, he couldn't imagine what she was so pleased about.  

"Hello, Ron.  I see you and Kim are having a good time," Bonnie greeted.  

"We were until you came around," Ron said, "but don't let that stop you from telling us why you're here."  

Narrowing her eyes, Bonnie said, "I'm here because Kim needs to come to team tryouts."  

Kim looked to Ron.  

"Hey, it's not my choice, KP," he said.  "If you want to try out for the cheerleading team, go right ahead.  I won't stop you.  I just want to know if you make the cut or not."  

"I guess I can try out," Kim said.  

"Good."  Turning curtly, Bonnie led the way to the gym, where the rest of the cheerleaders and what few tryouts there were.  

"Hi," greeted one girl.  "I'm Monique.  You must be the new girl."  

"Kim Possible," the redhead introduced herself.  "Pleased to meet you."  

"_I'll_ be pleased when you two stop fraternizing and Kim here is done failing tryouts," Bonnie said.  

"Don't let her get to you, girl," Monique advised Kim.  "She's _always_ like that."  

"Thanks for the advice," Kim said as she and Bonnie moved towards the cheerleaders.  

"Tara, Marcella, why don't you girls show Kim here to the lockers so she can get a spare uniform on and we can get this over with," Bonnie said.  

"Come on, Kim, the locker's this way," Tara said as she led the redhead out of the gym.  

Inside the locker room, Tara showed Kim a brown cardboard box filled with spare cheerleader uniforms.  

"What's your size?" she asked Kim.  

"Medium, I think," Kim replied.  "I've never done this before."  

"You never tried for cheerleading before?" Marcella asked.  "You'll like it!  Or rather, you'll like it as long as Bonnie doesn't make life miserable for you."  

"Here we go," Tara said, holding out the spare uniform to Kim, who took it.  "Go ahead and try it on."  

Kim nodded, and said, "It's safe to assume I have proper human female anatomy."  

The other two girls stared at Kim, exchanged looks, and then stared at her again.  It took a moment for Tara to speak again.  

"That's great, Kim, but you shouldn't go around telling everyone."  

"Sure thing," Kim said as she changed outfits.  The cheerleading uniform, its purple and gold coloring standing out in the bland-looking locker room, suited her perfectly.  

"Well, you've got a cheerleader's physique," Marcella complimented.  

"That she does," Tara agreed.  "Okay, Kim, let's go see what you've got."  

The trio reentered the gym, where they found an impatient Bonnie tapping her foot on the floor.  Her lip curled as she eyed them.  

"It's about time.  I was beginning to think you had chickened out, Possible."  

"Cheerleading isn't something to be afraid of, Bonnie," Kim replied.  

The team captain narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at the redhead, who was unfazed.  

"All right, Kim, let's get this over with," Bonnie sneered as she performed a simple move.  "Go ahead and try, Possible."  

Kim smiled as she performed the same move flawlessly.  

"Not bad," Bonnie said, "but now try this."  

Bonnie performed another move, this one a little more difficult.  Kim waited until the squad captain was finished before doing the move herself, again without flaw.  Bonnie watched, her eyes burning.  

_She may be fine now, but she won't have a prayer once I start doing the really hard moves_, Bonnie thought viciously.  

Pulling off an entire set of moves, Bonnie gradually increased the difficulty with each move she performed.  Wrapping up, she cartwheeled and then went to the sidelines, waiting for Kim to screw up.  

Bonnie, though, felt her mouth crack the floor of the gym as she watched the redhead.  Kim performed each move Bonnie had, with a fluid grace and precision that put the cheerleader captain to shame.  In the uniform, and with her looks, Kim was an angel.  

Kim finished up, leaving the cheerleaders staring in total awe of her skills.  They had never once seen someone pull of those moves perfectly, as if they had been born to do it!  

"That was perfect, Kim," Tara said amiably.  "Could you give the squad a moment to decide on whether or not you made it?" 

"Sure," Kim said.  

As the girls huddled together, Kim looked over at the bleachers.  For a moment, she could almost imagine Ron and Monique sitting there, cheering her on among the roaring crowds— 

_Wait a second_, Kim thought, blinking.  She looked at the bleachers more closely, and, seeing nothing, turned her thoughts inward.  _Did I just…use my imagination?_  Excitement flooded the redhead, and as a smile spread on her lips, she made a note to tell her parents when she got home.  

"Kim?" Tara asked, coming over.  "I've got the word if you want to hear it."  At Kim's nod, she said, "Congratulations, girl, you made the team!  Even Bonnie had to admit how good you were!"  

Kim's expression became even brighter, and she found it so much easier to share the embrace Tara had pulled her into with the other cheerleaders—minus Bonnie, who was scowling darkly several yards away.  Kim knew that she needed to tell Ron and Monique, so she was forced to end the small celebration.  

"Uh, girls, I know you're all really happy for me, but I think I should tell Ron and Monique.  They're probably eager to hear the good news."  

"Of course," Marcella said.  "We'll see you later, Kim."  

The group exchanged goodbyes with their newest member as Kim exited the gym and headed for Ron's locker.  He was likely still there, so she would check that place first.  

********************************************************************

"Ron, you _cannot be serious!_" Wade said.  "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's doing way more harm than good."  

Ron frowned at his friend.  "Wade, I know you're my friend, but this is really big."  

"Ron, look, I get that you care about her, but something isn't right with her!" Wade told the blond.  "I've searched her file, I've gone over her parents' files, and there is a _ton_ of lies!  Almost everything about them is a lie!" 

"It doesn't matter."  

"Yes, Ron, it does," Wade insisted angrily.  "Kim Possible is not normal.  She might not even be _human_ for all you know!  Do you really want to do something you could regret for the _rest of your life?_"  

Ron gave Wade an icy glare as he replied, "I will never once regret asking Kim Possible to the prom."  

Just as Wade opened his mouth to try and dissuade Ron, the blond slammed his locker shut.  He was feeling so rotten from what Wade had said that even if Rufus were inside the locker, Ron wouldn't have opened it for several minutes.  

_God, why does everyone have to rain on my parade?_ Ron thought bitterly.  _So I found a girl I think I love?  So she's virtually perfect?  So what?_  "Rufus, you wouldn't care if I dated a girl whose parents turned out to be international terrorists, as long as she's okay, right?" 

Rufus nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with his master and best friend.  The naked mole rat was always there when Ron needed him the most.  

"Ron?" a female voice asked, and the blond turned to find Kim standing a few feet away, eyeing him curiously.  

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" he asked cheerily, forcing aside his previous emotions.  "How'd the tryouts go?" 

Kim's face lit up as she rushed Ron, embracing him in a hug that practically crushed him.  

"It was wonderful!" she said.  "I made the team!"  

"That's great!" Ron managed to say.  "Could you please stop crushing me to death?" 

"Oh, sorry!" Kim apologized as she released him.  

Ron straightened his clothes and took a deep breath, which made Kim wonder just what he intended to do.  After he took a moment to collect and compose himself, he looked her straight in the eye.  

"Kim, I know this may be a little sudden—because you just moved here and all—but would you do me the totally immense honor of being my date to the prom?" 

Kim stared at him, surprise flooding through her.  For a long moment, she didn't know what to say; her vocal cords seemed to have stopped working, which shouldn't have been possible.  

_Am I becoming more?_ she wondered.  Realizing Ron was expecting an answer, she opened her mouth—and in that single second before her voice was heard, she saw through Ron's eyes, directly into the depths of his soul.  

"I'd love to, Ron," she said.  "I just have to clear everything with my parents, but I really hope I can go."  

Ron's face brightened considerably, and he swiftly snatched Kim's hand, kissing it, which caused her to bring a hand to her lips and gasp in something like delighted surprise.  

"Thank you so very much, Kim," he said.  "Now, Rufus and I need to go make plans for that special night, so you enjoy yourself, okay?"  

At Kim's nod, he sped off, waving as he disappeared around a corner.  Kim stood there for a moment, thinking over what had just happened.  When she had looked into his eyes, she thought she saw something extremely significant, something that had true meaning in the world… 

"Love," she whispered.  Had Ron asked her to the prom because he _loved_ her?  And if so—and more importantly, to boot—did she _love him back_?  

Kim decided that when she got home, she would immediately ask her parents about love.  

***********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Things seem to be getting very interesting, don't they?  A couple could be forming—unless Wade gets in the way, maybe.  

READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Prometheus Project 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and a thousand apologies for the wait, but my other activities are becoming very time-consuming.  

TO ALL: I am working on artwork for both this story and "Mimic," but since the said artwork will "give away" some things I don't yet want revealed, I won't post it yet.  

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5  

Mostly because she couldn't find Ron again, and partly because she needed to think alone, Kim walked back to her house without company.  All the while, she had endlessly thought about love, and what her parents might say.  

Oh, Kim knew every definition of the word—courtesy of the memory banks her mother had installed—but perhaps what Ron had meant by "love" was something else.  Words did, after all, change over time and acquire new meanings or forms.  Perhaps this was one such case.  

_If so, Mom and Dad might be able to help_, she thought as she entered her house.  She set her backpack upon the kitchen table, and then moved throughout the house, searching for her parental units.  She found them sitting together in their room, looking at what appeared to be an old, leather-bound photo album.  

When her daughter entered the room, Mrs. Possible snapped the album shut, smiling at Kim.  "Kimmy, what's up?"  

Blinking, Kim asked, "Up?" 

"Your mother wants to know what you want," Dr. Possible explained.  

"Oh.  Well, I wanted to ask you something," Kim said.  

"What, honey?" the woman asked.  

Kim was surprised to find herself hesitating for a brief moment, but then she spoke.  "I wanted to ask you what love is."  

There was a heavy, long silence after she said the words.  Her parents looked at each other, but said nothing.  Kim eyed them, wondering what they were thinking.  Did they know what love was, or had they never asked someone?  

Smiling as best she could, Mrs. Possible said, "Kim, this isn't an easy topic to discuss.  A lot of it will probably sound contradictory, but it really isn't."  

Kim nodded, showing she understood.  Mrs. Possible motioned for Kim to sit down next to her, and when the girl did so, her mother gave her a smile.  

"Now, Kim, love is without a doubt one of the single most important things there is.  It's what your father and I feel for both each other and for you.  It's what brings people together and makes them feel happy when they need it the most.  True, a lot of people out there think love isn't so great, but they're wrong; if it wasn't for love, your father and I wouldn't have been blessed to have a wonderful little girl like you."  

"Your mother's right, Kimmy," Dr. Possible agreed.  "Before I met your mother, I was just another egghead with ambitions to make a name for myself.  Oh sure, I was brilliant and my work was steadily becoming renowned, but there was nothing really beneficial for me as a person.  I had to endure years of loneliness before I bumped into this lovely lady right here, and look at me now: I'm the husband of a woman I love to no end, and the father of a little girl I love more than life itself."  

Mrs. Possible smiled at her daughter.  "That's pretty much what love is, Kim.  When you care about someone, show compassion for other people.  I wouldn't dream of living in a world where there is no love."  

After her mother stopped talking, Kim sat there, watching the adults and thinking about what they had just said.  Logic would dictate that, from what her parents had just told her, Ron had asked her to the prom out of love for her.  

"Mom, Dad, I know this is going to sound like something you might not want to hear…" she began, pausing for a reaction.  

"Go ahead, dear," her mother encouraged.  

Nodding, Kim continued.  "When I was at school today, after I passed cheerleader tryouts, Ron asked me if I would be his date to the prom.  I told him that I'd love to go with him, but that I needed to clear it with you guys first."  She paused for a moment.  "So, can I?" 

There was yet another silence as her parents once more exchanged looks.  After doing so, Mrs. Possible gave a reply.  

"Kim, I know you probably care about this Ron boy—" 

Kim nodded.  "I think I love him.  He's really sweet."  

Smiling, her mother continued.  "But you need to realize that even though you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, letting you go to a prom is…well, it's almost unconscionable."  

Agreeing, Dr. Possible added, "There are unsavory characters, alcoholic beverages in some cases, irresponsible behavior…"  

"But I know those things are wrong!" Kim said.  "I won't do any of that, I swear!"  

"We know you won't, honey," her mother said.  "But it's the mere thought that something could happen to you that worries us sick.  Somebody could do something to you—or worse, you could do something to yourself!  Kim, you are unquestionably the most important part of me and your father's lives.  If something were to happen to you at that prom, we'd never forgive ourselves."  

Ignoring the tears her parents' sentiments had evoked, Kim clasped her mother's hand in her own.  Their eyes met, and then Kim spoke.  

"Mom, I was being absolutely serious when I said that I think I love Ron.  He's one of the only people who actually seem to like me, and he's probably the first guy to make my Best Friends List.  He tells jokes, teaches how to tell jokes, and is just all-around great.  When he asked me to the prom, I saw into his eyes, and I swear I could almost _feel_ what he was feeling.  I know he really likes me, and I'm sure he may even love me, and I don't want him to go through life uncared for."  

Shakily, Mrs. Possible nodded, and looked to her husband.  He also nodded, indicating that he was siding with his wife.  

"Kim, I still think it's risky, going out to a prom with some boy you only recently met, but…"  Her mother paused, and then gave a genuine smile.  "But you have to what you feel you must if you honestly love Ron back.  Nobody should go unloved."  

Kim's face brightened like the sun.  

**********************************************************************

Sitting alone at lunch the next day, Ron reflected on perhaps how stupid he had been to expect an answer from a girl like Kim Possible.  

"I don't know why she didn't go to either of our lockers this morning," he said to Rufus while still staring at his untouched tray of standard slop.  

Rufus said something, and Ron shrugged.  

"I don't know," the boy responded.  "Maybe she's out with a stomach virus or the flu, or maybe her parents took her to wherever it is they work.  I just hope she isn't avoiding me."  

Rufus muttered something about ditzy redheads.  

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly, pointing a finger at the naked mole rat.  "She said it was just an act, and I believe her, okay?"  

Shrugging, Rufus gave an ambiguous reply to that and said no more.  Ron exhaled heavily.  

"Why's it always me, huh?" Ron asked.  "It's always me that gets ignored or shoved off by all the popular kids and pretty girls.  Me that always has egg on my face.  Me that has a problem that can't be worked out. Me that can't even get no for an answer—"  

"Ron?"  

Looking up, he spotted the last person he expected to see: Kim Possible.  Glad to his best friend, he leapt up from his seat and gave her a tight hug.  

"Kim, you're here!  I thought you were out sick or something!" 

"Or something," Rufus muttered lowly.  

"Ron, I," Kim began, and then froze.  She could hardly say the words, even though they were right there in her mind.  

Ron, for his part, just kept looking at her expectantly, hopefully.  She realized that if she said no, she'd be more than simply crushing his heart: She'd be seriously damaging his love life, and perhaps far more than that.  

There was only one thing to say to him, and she already intended to say it.  

"I would love to be your date to the prom," she told him, meaning every word.  

Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  He launched into an even tighter hug, and Kim felt rather grateful she was stronger than most people.  Releasing her, the blond took a step back, his expression one of pure joy.  

"Oh, thank you so _much_, Kim Possible!" he said, and actually began shaking her hand frantically.  "You have made this day worth living!" 

"Uh, sure," the redhead replied, unsure of how to handle the situation.  

Snatching up Rufus, Ron straightened his shirt.  "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go call my parents and tell them to prepare a very special dinner tonight for my great announcement."  

"Great announcement?" Kim asked.  

"You agreeing to be my date," Ron explained.  

"_Oh_," she said, nodding in understanding.  

Without another word, the boy dashed off.  Oddly enough, Kim found herself eager for the date.  

********************************************************************

AUTHOR: A little short, but doubtlessly potent.  The talk with her parents is proof, I'm sure.  

READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Prometheus Project 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I've been way busier than any human should be!  

TO Ron Stoppable: Thank you. 

Classic Cowboy: Right back at you.  

Almighty Musachan: Glad I could satisfy your curiosity.  

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Ron, wait up!" Kim called as she chased after her friend.  As she reached him, he turned to face her, a smile gracing his lips.  

"Kim! I thought I wouldn't see you until school tomorrow."  

"Yeah, well, I guess I couldn't wait to see you until then," she smiled.  _Why am I acting like this?  It's completely illogical.  Yes, I like Ron, but enough to override my routine?  Is this what's called "free will"?  Independent thinking, maybe?  I'll have to ask Mom and Dad.  _

"You…wanna grab a bite to eat?" Ron asked hopefully.  

"You can grab a bite to eat?" Kim asked, confused.  

"It's an expression, Kim."  

"Oh.  Uh, sure, why not?"  

"Great!" Ron said, beaming.  "We can go to Bueno Nacho!  It's the greatest place for food in the world!"  

Down the winding streets of Middleton they went, until the duo reached Ron's favorite dining spot.  Kim kept staring at the bizarre assemblage of construction materials, certain that whoever had designed the thing had not been in the proper frame of mind.  

_Humans can be so strange sometimes_, she thought.  "Ron, why is the top of this building shaped like a hat?"  

"I don't really know, but I guess because it looks cool," he responded before sinking his teeth into a _grande_-sized meal.  

"Now _that_ is a truly disturbing site if ever there was one," said a girl's voice as the owner came up to Kim and Ron's table.  

"Monique!" Ron exclaimed happily.  "What a surprise!"  

"Sure," Monique said, taking a seat next to him.  "I was hoping to talk to Kim about the inevitable pressures of cheerleading, and I got lucky when I spotted you two heading here."  

"Monique!" a small, rodent-like voice squeaked, and the girl greeted Rufus with equal warmth.  

"So, how are you guys?" she asked the two males.  

"Oh, you know, fine," Ron replied, doing his best to sound nonchalant.  "Been checking out the ladies, hitting it with the big boys, you know, the usual."  

"In other words, Bonnie's been making fun of you again and Brick and the other jocks think you're annoying as always," Monique said.  "Oh, and Wade isn't helping matters.  That about sum it up?"  

Ron's features drooped considerably.  "Yeah, actually, it does."  He brightened back up.  "But I got Kim here, and she's really cool!  She lets me be her friend, and she agreed to be mine!"  

"Well, that's certainly a good development," Monique said, and turned to face the redhead.  "Glad to see you again so soon, Kim.  I personally thought you were fantastic at tryouts."  

"Thanks, really," Kim smiled.  "I was worried the team wouldn't accept me."  

"That's just the sheer amount of arrogance Bonnie radiates," Monique said grimly.  "I don't know what her problem is exactly, but near as I can tell, she's got a superiority complex."  

"Tell me about it," Ron groaned.  "Remember the time I actually tried to ask her out for a date?"  

"I don't even want to remember what she did to you for that breach of social status," Monique said darkly.  "It wasn't pretty, Kim.  It wasn't pretty."  

"Oh," Kim said in sympathy.  She wondered what the rather evil Bonnie had done to hurt Ron so, but she knew she didn't exactly have the right to ask.  It was Ron's secret to tell, and he would tell her when he was ready.  

"Ah, don't worry about it, KP," Ron said, going back into a cheery mood.  "That all happened a long time ago—"  

"More like four months," Monique muttered, but Ron ignored her.  

"—And I'm as good as ever thanks to you!" he finished, smiling at the redhead.  

"Thanks, Ron.  That's really nice of you to say," Kim smiled back.  

"Hey," Monique interrupted, "you guys going to the prom?"  

"Sure are!" Ron said happily.  "I asked Kim, and she accepted!"  

"That's nice, but have your parents accepted?" Monique asked pointedly.  

Ron's face fell.  "Uh, well, no, not yet…but they will, especially when they meet Kim!"  

Monique nodded, and the trio ate in silence for several minutes.  

"Have you picked out your prom clothes yet?" Monique abruptly asked.  

"No," Ron said, "but I plan on shopping soon now that I'll be going."  He paused for a second.  "Oh, and I'll need to get Rufus something to wear."  

The naked mole rat agreed, and then downed a couple of cheese-covered nachos.  

"What he said," Ron told the girls.  

"What about you, Kim?  Shopped yet?" Monique asked.  

"No.  Ron only asked at school today, and when we left, we came right here."  

"Want to go with me?  We can consult each other for fashion advice."  

"Uh, maybe.  My parents are a little strict."  

"They can't be strict enough that they won't let you go dress shopping with another prom girl," Monique said with certainty.  

"I hope.  You seem like a really nice person."  

"I am."  

"I don't see how anyone can disagree about that," Ron concurred.  "I mean, Monique is the nicest girl in the world—other than yourself, Kim."  

"Thanks, Ron," Kim said gratefully.  "That's sweet of you to say."  

"Yeah, I know," Ron agreed.  "Especially when it seems like the whole world can explode around you."  

"The world isn't exploding, Ron," Monique said tiredly.  "We've been over this before."  

"I know, I know, but it's still a great discussion topic, right?"  

"What's he talking about?" Kim asked Monique.  

"You honestly don't want to know," the other girl replied.  "It took me four hours to change the subject last time he talked about the world blowing up."  

"It could happen!" Ron insisted, and Rufus agreed.  

"It could not!" Monique snapped.  

"Why?" Kim asked.  

Both parties looked at her.  

"Why what?" Ron asked.  

"Why could it happen, and why couldn't it?" the redhead answered.  

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but found that he didn't have a good answer to her question.  "You know, I've never really thought about that."  

"Wait a minute!" Monique said.  "You're telling me a simple question like that could have shut you up anytime?"  

"Yeah, I guess."  

Crying out in frustration, Monique dropped her head onto the table and didn't move.  

"Is she okay?" Kim asked worriedly.  

"She'll be fine," Ron assured her.  "It's not like some maniac is going to attack us or something.  I mean, what are the odds of _that_?"  

CRASH!  

The window they were seated next to exploded inward as a figure clad in green and black dove through it and landed onto their table.  

"Pretty good, I'd say," the figure told Ron as she ignited her hands.  

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Short again, but I'm my bosses have me working extra hours, so I'm rather fried from working.  

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
